


i'm afraid of looking up and not seeing the sky

by gayriot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cute Kids, F/M, M/M, also have i written anything without him having an insane amount of dialect?, cyberbully mom club song lyrics in tha title + summary, iDK tho, is this unrequited???, when is dave NOT into photography in my stories lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayriot/pseuds/gayriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sit me down and shut me up and pin me to the floor and i will smile.</p><p>//</p><p>your best friend is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm afraid of looking up and not seeing the sky

**Author's Note:**

> yall i learned how to do page breaks

your best friend talks too much for a ten-year-old.

his goofy too-big shades slide down his nose when he speaks and he punctuates sentences with a flip of his shaggy blond hair and he starts them by snapping his fingers.

his arms are too long and he outgrows his skinny jeans faster than you can speak and speaking of speaking,

your best friend also talks seriously fast for a twelve-year-old.

"hey," you say softly, stopping him mid-rant. you jump into his lap and push him down underneath you to your mattress.

"oh, jeez, man what the hell. heck, sorry. you coulda told me ta shut up," he says with the hint of a smile under those ugly sunglasses. you appreciate his censorship of his language for you. you let him know this as you play with the drawstrings of his hoodie.

"we should go to a haunted house sometime."

"...uh, what?"

"there's one by that lobster place. i think. or maybe it is the lobster place that's haunted. maybe it's got lobster ghosts."

"why would ya wanna do that? so you ca' jump into my manly arms at the sight of every spooky lil' crustacean casper we meet?"

you grin and a giggle at his comment, pushing your glasses up a little. he pats down a cowlick on the top of your head when you do this. dave tells you that sure, he'll go with you, only if you can go to gabel's afterwards. heck yeah, gabel's is the shi-stuff! sorry dad!

* * *

your best friend is an angel. an absolute angel.

"john, dude literally just fuckin' hold still man!"

an actual angel.

"aw, c'mon dave! i gotta pee," he says with a pout.

this guy is literally fourteen-years-old and he STILL acts like a big baby. tsk.

"hey, your fault fer messin' wit' my cam. do the crime, pay the time, egburrito. now we gotta take extra pics before any urinating is done. nothin' comes outta that there body until it is on my cam."

"why am i even the model? use jade, she's got bigger tits."

"as much as i would love to talk about your ex's tiddies, i would love to get this done even more. strike a pose, johnny boy, lemme snap you like one uh my french girls."

he laughs, running a hand through his silver hair (the color is fading and his roots are stark against the light tones of dyed hair). you snap your pic.

"what do you even use these for? you're always takin' pictures of me!"

"i sell em online. human trafficking dude. you make me the big buckaroonies."

john sticks his tongue out and pulls down the skin below his eye a little simultaneously. another picture.

"haha, shut up, dumbass, and finish your crime."

"actually," you take one more of him picking at the grass near his bare knees, "i believe i'm done. go take your piss."

he flashes you a toothy grin and runs off to a nearby tree. you can hear him unzipping his pants. he sighs extra loud just to annoy you.

"how'd you know i wanted to hear the ethereal, angelic sounds of your long-awaited piss?" you yell out.

he laughs and calls you an idiot.

* * *

your fifteenth birthday is the day your best friend starts dating your sister, jane.

she's a senior and he's only a freshman, same as you, and you think it's the age difference that bothers you.

but you have a sinking feeling that it's something much more different than that.

"so," you say as you clear your throat, "you and...jane, huh?"

he nods, rubbing the short hair at the back of his head. he got a haircut yesterday. you can see his tongue poking his cheek from the inside of his mouth.

"well, yeah. just said that, yer ears workin'?" 

you can appreciate his trying to joke about it, but you can tell that things have suddenly become awkward.

"very funny, stridass. you better treat her right, or i'll send a couple of my dad's cupcake bombs your way!"

you force a small laugh.

dave gives you a strained smirk.

"don't worry 'bout it."

* * *

jane and you break up when she turns eighteen. 

you're sixteen now, virginal ways abandoned on your last birthday, and suddenly nothing feels

okay.

she's a real sweet girl, really cute and she brings you cinnamon rolls whenever she comes over. she's got a nice body, she likes being photographed, what more could you ask for?

...are you supposed to want something more?

she doesn't cry when you tell her you wanna break things off, like the trooper she is (it's hard to resist a strider), even though you do it right before she orgasms and she's still laying in your arms when you're finished speaking. she does, however, roll away from your body. you can hear her scoff.

"figures," she mutters. "i shouldn't have expected more from someone younger than me."

you get up, throw your clothes on, and leave.

john waves at you while you walk out the door. you want to sit beside him and do whatever the hell it was that you two used to do before you hooked up with his sister, but you don't turn around.

* * *

"let's go to gabel's."

you jump slightly, a tiny, embarrassing yelp escaping your mouth at the unexpected noise. you turn around in your seat.

you haven't spoken to dave in a while. you're seventeen now.

"huh?"

he raises an eyebrow at you. he's thrown away the big, round shades he had donned all those years ago. they've been replaced with slightly triangular shades now. they're horrific.

"heard it's closin' in a year or so. let's go."

"dave, it's the middle of a school day, and lunch is the only time i have to study for my big biology test coming up. if you haven't noticed, that's what i'm doing right now," you tell him, although you still close the textbook in front of you and stand up out of your chair. you notice that you're finally taller than him; not by much, but still.

"i heard that if you don't take a break while ya study, the brain goes haywire."

"that's not true. do you see my glasses anywhere?"

he smirks before replying, "they're on your head, doofus."

* * *

you dye john's hair silver again when he turns twenty. even though gabel's closes that year, you still sneak into its playground at night and let him pin you down in the old pirate ship playhouse.

he gets you some sweet ben stiller shades ("you have such horrible fashion taste, dave!") and takes pictures of himself wearing your triangle ones using your camera.

and no, there were no lobster ghosts. ("sigh.")


End file.
